


【独伊】今天你要嫁给我

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: 某年独伊日产物，如假包换傻白甜
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	【独伊】今天你要嫁给我

这是路德维希和费里西安诺同居的第三个年头了。在经历过拥抱亲吻同床共枕等各种情侣专属动作之后，路德维希觉得自己有必要采取一些行动了。为了获得最佳效果，路德维希翻阅了无数本书（他的哥哥基尔伯特见状还特地送给了他一本），浏览了无数个论坛帖子，甚至特地放了一众高层三天假期，让他们好好出去玩两天省得扰乱了自己的计划。

路德维希特地挑选了一个特殊的日子——他们的同居三周年——来完成这次的计划。他一丝不苟地收拾好餐桌，面色严肃地坐到了闭着眼睛哼着歌的费里西安诺身边。

“咳，晚饭很美味。”路德维希选择了一个最普通的开场白，天知道刚刚他吃饭时心思都没在食物上，“我、我准备了礼物给你。”

“真的吗路德？是什么是什么？”费里西安诺一下坐直了身体，两只亮晶晶的眼睛眨巴眨巴。

路德维希觉得自己的脸有些发烫。他郑重地点点头，站起身走到书柜边，心里不断安慰自己畅销书上的方法一定不会出错的（他极力想要忽略这是基尔伯特坏笑着塞给自己的）。

悠扬的音乐声响起，路德维希转过身看见费里西安诺眼睛里闪烁着惊喜。他忍不住想要偏过脸，直视这样明亮的一双眼睛一定会让他的脸烧起来。

但是路德维希还是走到了费里西安诺面前，伸出右手将他拉起来。

“我想，我们还未跳过舞。”

费里西安诺绽开一个可爱的笑容，双手自然地攀上路德维希的肩头。路德维希浑身一震，立刻用手扶住费里西安诺的腰。

路德维希微微低下头，看见费里西安诺长长的睫毛微微颤动，在灯光下缀满金色的光晕。

“路德，我准备好啦。”

路德维希点点头，找准时间踩进拍子。

刚刚迈出第一步，路德维希就感觉费里西安诺和自己之间的距离缩短了不少。路德维希呼吸一滞，紧张之下踩到了费里西安诺的右脚。

“啊，对、对不起。我刚学会不久，还不是很熟练。”路德维希懊恼地皱起眉头，脸颊因为尴尬变得更红了。他习惯性地想去揉太阳穴，却被费里西安诺止住了。

“呐呐没关系的。”费里西安诺笑弯了眼睛，微微前倾靠在了路德维希的肩膀上。“能和路德跳舞真的太开心了。”

路德维希微微笑了笑，右手从费里西安诺的侧腰上移到后背，微微用力搂住了他。

静下心来数着节奏，路德维希再没有出错过。两个人相互依靠着慢慢在房间内摇晃着，合着轻柔的音乐在脑海中聆听彼此的心跳。

一曲终了，费里西安诺微微退开了一些看着路德维希笑。

两个人谁都没有说话，空气中的暧昧似添了蜜般黏着在两人的对视中。路德维希深吸一口气，右手有些颤抖地探入口袋。

“那个，费里……”

“滴铃铃铃——”

门铃声不合时宜地响起，路德维希右眼皮跟着一跳。

“诶？这么晚会是谁呢？”费里西安诺歪了歪头，转过身想要去开门。

“不，我去。”路德维希抢先一步拉开门，正看见罗维诺板着的臭脸。

“土豆混蛋！你又在我弟弟这里蹭吃蹭喝了！”罗维诺一如既往地看到路德维希就上火，完全忽略了这是路德维希家这个事实。

路德维希眯起眼扫向妄图躲在罗维诺身后的安东尼奥。巧克力肤色的西班牙人裂开嘴笑了笑，露出一口大白牙：“啊，罗马诺非要来看看他弟弟，俺也没法阻拦……”

罗维诺接着自己单薄的身板一侧身绕过挡在门口的路德维希进了屋，这下安东尼奥和路德维希之间再没有任何屏障了。安东尼奥嘿嘿笑着看着自己的上司，有些紧张地抓了抓头发。

背后费里西安诺已经愉快地拿出自制的芝士蛋糕招待自家哥哥了，路德维希咬了咬牙，转向安东尼奥问：“你怎么过来了？谁告诉你们今天费里在我这里了？”

“是我。”本田菊像从黑暗中冒出来一般，自安东尼奥身后探出头来。

路德维希刚想开口，费里西安诺却在他身后叫出了声：“Ve～为什么大家都不进来呢？我做了好吃的芝士蛋糕哦。”

路德维希忍耐着叹了一口气，侧过身子让安东尼奥和本田菊进了门。

没过多久，安东尼奥和两兄弟就热烈地讨论起了蛋糕的做法。路德维希侧过头问本田菊：“你还告诉了谁？”

本田菊想了想：“伊丽莎白。”

路德维希：“……”

本田菊刚刚想好心提醒基尔伯特也在场，门铃又响了……

路德维希立刻站起来，刚刚开门就感到肩膀上一沉。

“好久不见啊阿西！哇哦，小意也在！”基尔伯特笑得露出一口白牙。

……明明昨天还一起吃晚饭的你再装？

基尔伯特很快绕过了自己亲爱的弟弟，坐到了端着蛋糕的费里西安诺边上，就着费里西安诺的手吃了一大口。

路德维希决定把注意放回另外两个比较矜持的人身上。伊丽莎白和罗德里赫穿着得体地站在门口，女孩儿笑得端庄大方，“路德维希，我们可以进去吗？”罗德里赫一如既往不给路德维希好脸色。

路德维希揉揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，侧过身子让几个人进去了。

费里西安诺开心地给大家切起了蛋糕，路德维希郁郁地看着面前兴高采烈的一伙儿人，皱着眉头打算在角落里坐下。

没想到刚靠上沙发，门铃又催命似地响了起来，还伴随着一阵嘈杂。

“快开门！是本hero哦！”

“不要叫那么大声啊八嘎！还有你能站好吗红酒混蛋！”

“哇不要推来推去了，楼道很挤的阿鲁！”

“咦，今天是什么特别的日子咩？”这时候连费里西安诺也觉得有些奇怪了，张开的褐色眸子里充满了疑惑。路德维希按着自己胃，带着惨不忍视站起来去开门了。

阿尔弗雷德一手拿着汉堡一手搭着亚瑟的肩膀，弗朗西斯靠着门框摆出一个sexy的姿势却发现开门的是路德维希而抽动了一下眉毛。身材相对矮小的王耀前排三人的间隙间探出脑袋，紧接着他的脑袋上方又出现了伊万笑眯眯的脸。

五个人相互推搡着往屋里走，路德维希眼疾手快地抓住了走在最后的伊万。

“请不要把你的水管带进我家！”

路德维希回到客厅的时候，一群人已经把费里西安诺的芝士蛋糕瓜分干净了。看见路德维希进来，费里西安诺站起来朝着他笑笑：“Ve~路德，蛋糕没有了呢。我去再做一个，想要什么口味的呢？”

“香草！”

“巧克力！”

“牛奶！”

“……”

“都够了！”路德维希忍无可忍地喊了一声，调整了一下表情对费里西安诺温和地说，“你看什么方便做什么好了，不用管这些人。”

费里西安诺的眼睛弯成了两条弧线：“路德好温柔~”说罢费里西安诺当着满屋子的人的面踮起脚在路德维希脸颊上“啵”了一下，随后步伐轻快地走进了厨房。

众人：“……要不要这么秀恩爱啊喂！”

当费里西安诺捧着刚刚烘焙好的蛋糕走出厨房，他惊奇地发现原来吵吵闹闹的客厅一下变得空空荡荡，只有路德维希一个人靠在沙发上捧着一本书看。看见费里西安诺走出来，路德维希马上站起来帮他拿过蛋糕。浓郁的巧克力香味扑面而来。

“咦，其他人呢？”费里西安诺歪着头在客厅里转来转去，像是认定了那些人都躲在屋子里的哪个角落。

路德维希握住了费里西安诺伸向衣柜的手，将他整个人转过来面向自己。“别管他们了，我刚刚有件重要的事情想和你说。”路德维希摸了摸口袋，“我准备了一个礼物给你，因为……”他感觉自己的脸开始发烫，说了半句话就把所有的腹稿忘得一干二净。

费里西安诺倒是没有插话，像是预见了什么一样安静地看着他。路德维希看向费里西安诺清澈的眼睛，那里面有着星星点点的光芒，像是盛满了宇宙中所有灿烂的星辰和地球上所有温柔的流水。

路德维希觉得自己胸中燃起了一把火焰，燃尽了心中所有踌躇和退却。他靠近了费里西安诺，从口袋中掏出了一个黑色鹅绒的小盒子。他感受到面前的意大利人屏住了呼吸。

“上一次，恩，我把这事情搞砸了。”路德维希打开盒子，里面静静地躺着一对银色男戒，“但我并不想就那么算了。我们结婚吧。”

费里西安诺安静地注视着路德维希执起自己的左手，郑重地套上了其中一只戒指。戒指表面的花纹设计简洁，却和路德维希本人一样有一种内敛的迷人。他抬起头，正撞上路德维希大海一样的眼睛。

路德维希笑了笑，面部硬朗的线条柔和下来。“你已经戴上了戒指，不想结婚也不行了。”

费里西安诺却一下低下头，往前跨了一步，将整张脸埋进了路德维希的胸膛里。路德维希一下乱了阵脚，想抬起费里西安诺的脸看，意大利人却紧紧抱住他的腰不肯抬头，“怎么了费里？我刚刚说笑的，你要真不喜欢……真不喜欢的话，就算了。”路德维希的声音越来越低，到后来难受得几乎说不下去，却依然轻轻拍着怀中费里西安诺的背。

费里西安诺拼命摇着头：“才不是。我是因为太开心了……我什么都做不好，路德还对我这么好。上次都是我不好，还让路德伤心了那么久……”

路德维希原本轻轻抚摸着费里西安诺背的手突然停了下来，下一秒立刻紧紧地把意大利人锢在怀里。费里西安诺被这么一抱也抬起了头，眼睛里还噙着眼泪。路德维希激动地低下头去吻他的嘴唇，一只手托在费里西安诺的后脑勺将他拉得更近。费里西安诺努力抬起头回应路德维希，整个人被路德维希压得微微后仰，两只手狠狠地抓着路德维希背后的衬衣。

“噢噢噢噢哦哦哦！”

“咣当——”

“咩？！”

“唔！”

“呜哇对不起路德！”

费里西安诺惊恐地看着从四面八方窜出来的朋友们以及因为叫喊得太忘我结果摔倒在在衣柜前的几只，又转过头担心地看着被路德维希被自己咬破的嘴唇，两只眼睛又一次噙满了泪水。

“麻烦……你们几个从在下身上起来，在下的相机……”

被压在最下面的本田菊话音未落，压在他身上的基尔伯特和弗朗西斯已经跳了起来。“哦哦成功了成功了！”基尔伯特还一下扑到了费里西安诺前狠狠抱了抱他，在路德维希黑脸之前又狠狠给了自己弟弟肩膀一拳头。“哈哈本大爷的攻略很棒吧！”

从窗帘后面冲出来的伊丽莎白和王耀则窜到了衣柜前把被被压得喘不过气的本田菊扶了起来，开始抢本田护在怀里的相机。

沙发后面站着激动得满脸通红的阿尔弗雷德和安东尼奥，以及一脸不情愿的亚瑟和罗维诺。

“路德维希你刚刚那句话好霸气啊哈哈哈！”阿尔弗雷德叫得连汉堡都不吃了。

“‘你已经戴上了戒指，不想结婚也不行了’！下次俺求婚的时候也要那么说！”

结果两个人各自都挨了一拳头。

路德维希看着一屋子吵吵闹闹的朋友，搂过身边还没回过神的费里西安诺：“他们今天跑过来就是为了看我求婚的，也算是满足这群人的愿望吧。”他笑着把还有一只戒指放入了费里西安诺的手心，“那，你帮我也带上吧。”

耳边所有的喧嚣都隐去了，费里西安诺只能听见路德维希在他耳边压抑的呼吸。他笑着拉起路德维希的手，轻轻将稍大的那枚戒指套进了路德维希的无名指里。费里西安诺抬起头看向自己的爱人，正好被路德维希擒住了嘴唇。

喧闹之中，安静而甜蜜的一个吻。

=End=

“咔嚓——”本田菊眼疾手快地按下了快门。

=Real End=


End file.
